Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {4} \\ {-1} & {0} \\ {-1} & {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {0} \\ {4} & {1} \\ {3} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2}+{1} & {4}+{0} \\ {-1}+{4} & {0}+{1} \\ {-1}+{3} & {-2}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {4} \\ {3} & {1} \\ {2} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$